KISS
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: Hormones are annoying. End of. It doesn't help when you have to protect the Bailey.  BoyLove


QE:This idea can from me playing KH2 and trying to protect the bailey and my sister yelling kill it so I couldn't focus on Leon's behind too long.

E.S.P:It was funny.

Evestar:WE own nothing.

Cyndaquil:But I stuck in a house of hormonal teenage girls.

QE&E.S.P&Evestar: *Beaming.*

QE:Oh if anyone can think of a better ending please tell me. It's been annoying me.

Evestar:Cleon, Sora/Cloud. Hinted Soriku and Soriri

* * *

The brunette ran his hands through his hair as he meandered backwards and forwards in the darken alley. His mind was so preoccupied that he hadn't noticed the blonde warrior lean against the wall not far from him.

His mind tried to comprehend as to why he suddenly was so distracted when fighting by Leon's side. It felt as if his entire attention was taken by the scarred brunette. He nearly died too many times. He was constantly trying to advert his eyes. Cleaning the Bailey would have gone so much quicker.

"Aerith always says penny for your thoughts." Cloud said after so long of watching Sora in mild amusement.

Sora jumped and looked at him shocked. "When did you get here?"

Unnatural blue eyes rolled. He leant there and watched the brunette slowly get more and more uncomfortable. He gradually understood why Yuffie did it all the time.

"I and...erm...Leon..." Sora quickly turned into a babbling wreck.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Sora nodded and ran off.

He sighed and blinked a couple of times before the brunette returned. "How do you know if you're...you know...erm...if you like...if you were..." Sora's words slowly turned to mush.

"Gay?" He offered hopefully. He liked the kid really but sometimes he took a while to get to stuff, like this.

Sora smiled shyly. He wondered how Cloud could have guessed so quickly. He never really would put Cloud one to talk but he did often hold some 'fatherly' advice. "I could always ask some else." He wanted the ground to eat him on the spot.

"Like who?" Cloud asked not really caring. He still didn't know why he was here. He was supposed to be off fighting Sephiroth about now. "You won't be able to ask Aerith. Yuffie will announce it and Cid is no hope. Merlin maybe and that leaves Leon..." He smiled when Sora's face went red. "...who is the problem."

Sora shook his head and was met by Cloud's cold stare. He hung it again. "Ok so he is the problem."

"I like girls like Kairi so why was I so distract by Leon's...you know...his..." Sora tried to him in himself by making himself as small as possible. He felt as if he was on trial. If he had been looking at Cloud he would have seen a rare momentary smile.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Sora nodded. "Kairi. You?"

He didn't stand a chance as a pair of lips crushed against his own. He tensed up to try and prevent the attack. Soon he realised that the attacker wasn't trying to hurt him and relaxed against him. He closed his eyes and gave in. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck and strong arms wrapped around his waist holding him still. Fireworks at the back of his mind urged him to deepen the kiss. It was like a desperate need. Then again it could have been the need for oxygen.

Blue eyes looked hurt as they parted. Sora's voice failed him. He felt bad as most of the way through it a certain silverette had invaded his consciousness.

Lips brushed his ear and a husky voice breathed into him. "Be careful what may seem like love may only be lust." Cloud pulled his arms free from the tangle and started walking away. He seemed his icy self again.

"Cloud." Blue eyes couldn't but look hopeful as he heard the stormy warrior's voice.

Jaw dropped as they kissed. "Can you cover the east side?"

"So who kisses better?"

Leon looked momentarily stunned before regaining his composure. He blinked at Cloud who walked off. "Care to explain?"

"Nope." Sora said happily skipping off in the opposite direction.

* * *

QE:Please review.

E.S.P:Flames will be looked out but will cause the authoress distress.

Evestar:Alot of distress.


End file.
